Narcissism
by Viidoll
Summary: Fic status: abandoned. Suzuki x Shishi slash - A pathetic little chapter story where Jin, dragging along Touya, plays matchmaker for everybody's favorite narcissists.
1. Ohayou

Disclaimer: Wow. I sure wish I really did own Yu Yu Hakusho. Of course, then it would be so horrendously different and crazy fangirl-esque that nobody would love it anymore, sooooo... 

**WARNING:** Ah yes. The warning. As if I didn't state it in the summary. SHOUNEN AI!! -gasp!- You never would've known, ne?

Authoress' Notes: This is just a little idea that had been lingering in my head for a few years. O.o Yeah, just the small amount of time that is a few years. Really, I have no life. Anyway, this fanfiction thingie stars the extremely sexy Shishiwakamaru and the Beautiful Suzuki (Suzuki: Damn right!). Shishi honestly has the shortest temper EVER. That's why Yoshihiro Togashi made Suzuki.

Swissy: Not quite, but we'll let her live in her delusion.

Hieica: It's not a delusion! IT'S REAAAAL!!!

Swissy: ...

Hieica: That's right, it's real. Just like magical flying pink ponies, and Bob the Magical Pony is their overseer. I speak the truth.

Swissy: Ignore her, she's crazy. Enjoy the fanfiction and we'll see you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Narcissism**  
_Chapter One_

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open as the morning light shone in through the window next to his bed. He lay there for a moment, watching the morning life through his window. The sunlight was soothing and almost made him want to fall back asleep had he not had somewhere to be. He sighed and sat up, the soft blankets slipping from his shoulders. He turned his back to the window, ready to stand and get to work, leaving his moment of bliss behind him until the next morning. 

A small chirp brought his eyes back to the open window. A robin with a dull but extravagant red breast perched itself on the sill of the cerulean haired samurai's window. A small smile tugged at his lips as he extended a hand for the bird. It hopped onto his index finger and he brought it closer to his face. "Ohayou, little bird. How do you fare?"

The bird in question sang a short melody for him, in which he closed his eyes and absorbed the tune to form his understanding. "I see, my friend. Your mate has given birth? I congratulate you. I'm assured that you will make a wonderful parent."

The robin chirped, and the samurai smiled again. "I highly doubt that I would, but I thank you for the compliment."

The bird cocked it's head to one side.

Shishiwakamaru sighed. "It's a little more complicated than what you would think..."

It stared at him, as if to say, "You can tell me".

The demon once again let out a sigh. "In this case, my problem is not that of survival of my bloodline. It's more of a question of happiness. I have so many demons willing to claw eachother until one's blood runs dry in order to have me, but the one that I desire, the one that I want, is the one that I cannot have."

The bird fluttered it's wings reassuringly, bringing another small sad smile to his face.

"Thank you, my friend, I appreciate it," he said, thrusting his hand slightly up for the bird's ascension.

He sighed and stood, clothing himself with his samurai attire neatly and in no hurry. He then sat in front of his mirror to fix his hair. Even in the morning, when he awakes, his hair is never out of place. It is always so perfect, not one strand was ever sticking out or split. His blue locks fell gracefully down his back as he ran a brush through it, not that the brush was needed, but he loved himself enough to make sure it was perfect. He reached out and grabbed a hair tye, pulling the strands into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, save for two large bangs that hung by his ears down to his shoulders, and two small pieces sticking up and out behind the other two chunks of bangs.

A small knock came to his door, and a quiet voice called through it. "Shishiwakamaru...?"

"Hai, come in," he said, not turning from his own reflection in the mirror.

The door opened a crack and a pale face poked through it, light blue slicked back hair and four lightgreen bangs hung on the left side of his face. Icy pupilless eyes stared at him through the mirror. "Breakfast is ready..."

"Ja matte ne? Arigatou Touya."

The ice demon nodded and closed the door quietly as he silently walked away. Shishiwakamaru stared at the spot where the ice demon had just stood. Touya, out of all of their odd group, was the quietest, calmest, and second-most petite. The samurai appreciated the fact of Touya's prescense - without him, chaos would have surely ensued and Shishiwakamaru would have torn out some people's throats countless times already. The smaller demon gave about an air of coolness and control, making others around him slightly less hostile, of course, if they were already on friendly terms. But behind those icy eyes lingered something so fragile, something he would rather not have to tell his companions. Shishiwakamaru respected his space, though he did have some idea of the truth, from Touya's past.

It was better left alone though, because the two weren't close enough to be telling of horrible pasts and secrets, in fact, Shishiwakamaru would probably be the last one Touya would turn to out of their group.

After staring in the mirror for a few more minutes and making sure he was completely satisfied with his appearance, Shishiwakamaru picked up his sword and exited his bedroom.

When he entered the room where all of them would be eating, everybody else was already there and sitting at a small table. He got to his knees and took his place next to Jin at the end of the table.

Yes, to his right sat everybody's favorite hyperactive wind demon. His ears were awfully pointy and shakey today, showing his excitement for something, Shishiwakamaru wasn't really interested in whatever that would be. Next to Jin sat his best friend, maybe something more than just that, Touya. Across from Touya was Chuu and Rinku, the dastardly duo could only be described as crazy. Chuu couldn't go a minute being sober, you could tell from his choice of clothing and hairstyle, and Rinku was a child who enjoyed beating his opponents by smacking them around playfully with yo-yos.

And across from him...

The Beautiful Suzuki sat, his chopsticks in his hand ready for some chow. Tall and lean, with simple training attire on and no extravagant costume in sight, thank Kami, Suzuki was basically Shishiwakamaru's morphine, taming and calming him, relaxing him using little or no effort. Either he was worried for those around him or he was worried about Shishiwakamaru injuring himself, he always seemed to be able to keep the bird demon in check. Suzuki looked up and Shishiwakamaru just wished he could drown in those eyes.

"You're quiet this morning, Shishi-kun, is everything all right?" He asked, reaching a hand across the table and feeling the bird demon's forehead for any signs of a fever. "You're acting calmer than normal. Are you getting a cold?"

Immediately the temperature rose as those words fell from Suzuki's mouth. Touya wouldn't want anyone getting sick because of the cold air surrounding him.

"I'm fine," Shishiwakamaru said, "I'm still a little tired..."

"I see..." Suzuki said, refraining from stating if he believed him or not.

Nevertheless, Touya kept the temperature lower, just in case.

"Come to think of it..." the ice demon spoke quietly. "All of our louder companions are quieter today. What are you up to?"

That comment was obviously directed at Jin, Rinku, Chuu, and Shishiwakamaru, whose eyelid twitched. Different murmurs from each person answered Touya's inquiry. Chuu complained of a hangover, Rinku was half-asleep, and Jin gave no answer other than a mischevious half-grin.

Touya gave him a skeptical look. "Jin...?"

"Whatcha givin' me that look for, Toy? You wouldn' 'onestly believe lil' ol' me to be up to somethin', would ya?" Jin asked, trying to sound innocent enough.

"Honestly?" Touya said in response. "I would."

The wind demon put on a pretend hurt face, but that was enough to get the suspicious ice prince off his back. Shishiwakamaru thought nothing of it though, Jin was always up to something. He was probably just hiding the sugar all for himself again.

The samurai poked his food around for a while before realizing a gaze directed his way. He looked up to meet the two wandering eyes of Suzuki, who gave him a genuinely worried look. What were they worried about? He was fine, though it did make his heart warmer that Suzuki was worrying over him.

Chuu's face fell into his bowl abruptly, splattering the contents of it all over the table, floor, and more importantly, Touya. Rinku smacked Chuu on the back of his head. The ice demon furrowed his brow in slight annoyance and began cleaning the mess off of the table, rather than himself first, to show courtesy. Jin put his hand over Touya's and gave him a look. Jin's other hand wound up pulling a few noodles from Touya's hair.

"Go get yerself cleaned up, Toy, I'll take care o' this mess, all righ'?" Jin said with a grin on his face.

After a short staring contest, Touya lost and trudged off to clean up whilst Jin bent across the table and began picking up the food peices one by one. Shishiwakamaru had to admit, that was slightly sweet what Jin did for Touya. Occurances like this happen all the time throughout their days, which leads the four other demons wondering exactly what sort of relationship Touya and Jin share.

Chuu making a dumbass out of himself, Jin and Touya's sweet dialogues, Rinku's craziness, and Suzuki's sexiness.

Shishiwakamaru sighed. Another day in his life.

* * *

Hieica: Woot!! First chapter is el done-o. I didn't mean for it to focus so much on Shishiwakamaru's side, but oh well. That's how it is then. This was originally supposed to be humor. I honestly don't know where this will go, what do you guys think? 

Swissy: Review or die death by penguins. MWAHAHAHAHAHA...

Hieica: ...O.o;;


	2. Tatakai

Authoress' Notes: This wasn't intended to be updated so much later. I had typed up most of this chapter twice already, and each time lost it due to either my own stupidity (I forgot to save it once... -.-;;;;;) or... technical difficulties (my computer exploded). So, here is my LOVELY third attempt. Personally, I liked how I wrote the second one the best, but I can't remember any of it for the life of me.

If I once began something, and then lost it, normally I would give up. (i.e. that weird WEIRD HieiKeiko one that my mom realized she couldn't change me, and Paopu Fruit the entire chapter! WHY? -still not over it- ) But I LOVED how the first chapter of this turned out, and the feeling it gave me when I read the final product. That fuzzy in-the-heart feeling. It's hard to explain.

Plus, I meant to continue this sooner, but with school, no computerness, before I knew it, it was April. O.o;; So, I might as well try one more time, ne?

As soon as I said "I'm back" I was gone again.

* * *

**Narcissism**  
_Chapter Two_

* * *

Shishiwakamaru extended his sword out in front of him, a fierce gaze set on the opponent that stood before him.His face was set in a glare, a serious look of venom shot from his violet eyes, boring holes into the eyes of the figure standing across from him. His lips were pressed tightly against one another, and his long blue hair flew gracefully around his menacing face as a light breeze lifted the strands. His grip on the hilt of his wooden sword was tight, and he held the sword before him menacingly and full of confidence. He did not move, with the exception of his eyes, as they followed his training partner's every move. As they stared across at Suzuki. 

Suzuki, though he has trained with Shishiwakamaru on many, many occasions, could never fully get over the ferocity and malevolence, that calm, yet chaotic air of seriousness that Shishiwakamaru let loose every moment he fought. It is always an awesome display of skill, an intense battle, whether you are training, or actually fighting him. One of the many traits of Shishiwakamaru that Suzuki found interesting and note-worthy.

At that moment, Chuu bounced out of the dojo and flung his arm around Shishiwakamaru's shoulders, pulling him closer to the larger, buffer, and obviously less clean man. It was overwhelming. The samurai wrinkled his nose at the disgusting stench of unbathed drunk man. Said drunk man leaned his facedown and uncomfortably closer to Shishi's. Shishiwakamaru's eyes narrowed in the direction of Suzuki, who gave him a look clearly stating not to whirl around and flip the larger man over his shoulder. His eye twitched as Chuu opened his mouth to speak.

It was as though it was a tidal wave of atrocious alcohol breath. Shishiwakamaru could have sworn that he saw it before his nose reacted to the odor. The samurai coughed and gagged on the stench, and it quickly reached the point where he could _taste_ it, no matter how hard he tried to clench his jaws tight against it. Suzuki, watching from afar, could have sworn that Shishi's face was now identical to the color of his hair, and his eyes grew twice as wide. He dropped his wooden sword onto the ground and his hands quickly flew to his nose and mouth, in an attempt to close out the odor, but it was all in vain. If this cruel and unusual torture continued, Shishiwakamaru would surely die from lack of air, which, at that particular moment, seemed like a much better idea than breathing. Rinku, who had appeared out of nowhere at Suzuki's side, was laughing hysterically, tears shining from the corners of his eyes. He found this scene, Shishiwakamaru's facial expression, extremely hilarious.

" 'ey Shee, yer so purdee... yer like a gurlee man..." Chuu bellowed. Of course, he couldn't just be a drunk, he had to be a loud one as well? "Sheesheeee... purdee Sheeee..."

The samurai was well aware of his outstanding beauty, and, in any other circumstance, preferably more comfortable and less smelly, he would normally enjoy being complimented on it, but this was just too much for him to handle. He turned pleading eyes to Suzuki, begging him for salvation. Suzuki was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the expression on Shishiwakamaru's face, for fear of the samurai's rage. He wouldn't want Shishi to be mad at him. He very much preferred it when he wasn't just a pile of severed body parts staining the grass, hacked to bits by a skilled samurai and his sword.

Touya and Jin walked out of the temple. The ice demon, completely noodle-free, had changed his clothes to much simpler attire, a black muscle shirt and long navy plain pants. He remained barefoot. The ice demon rolled his eyes and sighed at the scene before him, and Jin, floating alongside of him, began to laugh as loudly as Rinku had before. If course, now Rinku was laying on the ground, grasping his sides, laughing so hard that he was silent.

Touya took a small step forward. "Chuu, must you be so... clingy?"

Jin found it funny that Touya used the term "clingy".

"Buh Touyah... Shee is so perdy! 'e's so gurlee... 'e can pass as a gurl..." Chuu then had an idea that would only be deemed brilliant by none other than himself.

Chuu roughly turned Shishiwakamaru's face to his own. The samurai found the fact that his face was touched at all apalling.

"Sheeeee... gimme a kissee-wissee--" Chuu breathed out into Shishiwakamaru's face.

The drunk man couldn't say another word before Shishiwakamaru's eyes widened in disgust and he elbowed Chuu in the stomach, grabbed his arm and, using his leg to disconnect Chuu's feet from the ground, flung him over the heads of Suzuki and Rinku, both of whom's eyes followed Chuu as he sailed into the ground a considerable amount of space away. Touya sighed and brought his hand to his head, already sporting a nice headache. Jin found Shishi's fury amusing and laughed harder.

The samurai stood, slightly panting, with a wild glare in his eyes. "YOU-YOU-" He shouted. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING! What caused you to even THINK that I would EVER bless you with a kiss? Are you out of your DRUNK MIND?"

Chuu sat up, laughing at him, which only further infuriated Shishiwakamaru. Shishi, in one smooth motion, swiped his sword from the ground and dashed toward Chuu. Suzuki grabbed onto Shishiwakamaru before he could Rinku and himself.

"Shishi, calm down!" Suzuki shouted. "He's drunk! He has no idea what he's--"

Shishiwakamaru, in the taller man's arms, glared up at him. "Don't you TRY to justify his disgusting actions! Do you have ANY IDEA how much I want to TEAR him limb from limb right now?"

"I've got a pretty good idea, but you need to calm down and think about your own actions!" Suzuki exclaimed, vaguely wondering why it seemed easier to hold onto Shishi.

"I don't need to... calm down...!" Shishi stated, a bit quieter than his tone of voice the moment before.

Suzuki said nothing, but he turned Shishi to look at him in the eyes. The samurai half-glared at him, but he ceased struggling. "Hear me out...?" Suzuki asked in his normal tone.

Shishiwakamaru, albeit unhappy, simply nodded and pulled away from the man that he believed he loved. He crossed his arms and turned away from Suzuki. How could he not listen to the one person whom if his eyes fell upon, made his heart flutter? He had always known that he had a special place for Suzuki, but the past few days, he began to think of Suzuki as more than his friend. This sort of thinking had left him distracted, and made his hands clammy, and his mind seemed to haze over sometimes because of it. It was actually beginning to annoy Shishi.

If he didn't let it out soon, would he be stuck feeling this way forever? He feared his health, and that decided it. He was going to tell Suzuki. Even if he knew that the other demon was out of his reach, he still had to let it out.

* * *

Hieica: Welcome to the end of the second chapter! My my my, you've made it this far? pats you on the back Good job! . I realize this is a bit (BIT?) late, but I hope my readers haven't left me. Hello? Is anyone there? Do you love me? I honestly do not like the way this one turned out. I think that the first chapter was MUCH better than this one. -sigh- Maybe I'll make up for it in the third chapter? -shrugs- 

What I neglected to mention above is one of the major distractions of my LIFE. I have now become your typical teenager. Meaning? My life is run by music. Without this addictive fuel, I wouldn't be able to go on throughout the day. Without my beloved jrock GOD **Pierrot**, I would surely be lying on the ground in agony. Funny part about that? My beloved is all about agony. O.o

Of course, the "music runs my life" thing is where my normal-osity draws a line. But hey, I've converted many Americans to Pierrot lovers by now. And Plastic Tree. And Vidoll, Rentrer en soi, Art-School, Scissor, and so on.

Swissy: Let me interrupt this before it goes full on rant. REVIEW, or I'll sick Kiriyama on you! YEAH, that crazy dude from Battle Royale. Don't forget his PAPER FAN OF DOOM...

Hieica: Oh yeah, I want to thank all my reviewers! bows Arigatou, minna-san!

Swissy: Since when did you have manners?

Hieica: -glare-


End file.
